


His Royal Vestal

by Tuatara_Cda



Series: ImaginexHobbit drabbles [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durins still live, Erebor Reclaimed, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Rebuilding Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on an imagine I submitted to ImaginexHobbit.tumblr.com and it was posted on October 25, 2014</p><p>The imagine link is: http://41.media.tumblr.com/a06a20be52e4f5d4c6988cdbe9acddae/tumblr_nc2ngpFNQj1t69b4mo1_500.jpg</p><p>I would like to make a point of stating that this fic has also been posted to Imaginexhobbit tumblr with a trigger warning in addition to being NSFW. I did not write this with the trigger warning in mind, and I did not add or ask for the trigger warning. It was something that was as a result of an anon ask, it was tagged at the admin's discrection, and I respect the decision to tag it as such.</p><p>This is a one shot drabble about being the human royal vestal assigned to the House of Durin, the Thorin version.</p><p>This is the vestal dress inspiration but in that midnight blue that Thorin's vestal wears.<br/>http://tuataracda123.tumblr.com/post/130690378075/vestal-dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Royal Vestal

**Author's Note:**

> If it's familiar, it belongs to Prof Tolkein.

You were the vestal assigned to the happiness and well being of the King, and princes of Erebor. They were the elder brother and sons of your venerable and honourable den mother, Princess Dis. Prince Fili and Kili were considered brothers to the vestals as their mother was your den mother. Your mother, having never before received premonitions, received them while she was pregnant with you. This is how your father, a supporter and true friend to Thorin, knew that the quest for Erebor would be successful, and that you would be a vestal to Erebor, so he decided to travel with your mother to Erebor in time for you to be born there.

Thorin was honoured that his friend remembered one of the old ways. To be a Vestal of Erebor was a great honour, and they shared a blessed life while they were in service, allowing to leave the virgin service or to marry when their life as vestal ended. Those vestals that chose to leave their virgin lives and marry were greatly honoured as were their spouses, some even married into the royal families they served, as Thorin's mother and grandmother both did. 

You loved your Royal brothers, the Prince Fili and Kili, very much, however you mostly served their uncle as the human, and because of his friendship with your father. Being a vestal came with many responsibilities, but it also came with some privileges and freedoms not granted to others, such as that you had access to almost every part of the mountain, you got the best & most diverse education in addition to your vestal training, your clothing was the finest and you tasted a broad spectrum of cuisine. You got to meet all sort of interesting people, like Beorn, Galadriel and her family, Bilbo and Gandalf. You also got to be near Fili, Kili and Thorin. As a royal vestal, you were friends with the honoured company of Thorin Oakenshield. 

You also found that many of the privileges afforded only to vestals were double edged swords, such as was that you could touch others, but you couldn't to be touched by people, specifically men, and it could be punishable by law. This meant that while your safety was practically guaranteed, it could be a lonely life. As a result you couldn't date, or hold someone's hand, fortunately the law was very clear about what was allowed, no sexual touching or anything a sibling wouldn't do. Vestals were considered sisters to the people.

There was one person, a man you loved, that you desperately wanted to touch you, and in the most intimate of ways. Your growing beauty, charm, intelligence, sweetness and love for the people of Erebor had not gone unnoticed by the handsome king, Thorin. He grew to love you very much as you did for him. He dreaded the day you would be released from vestal service. He tried to hide the steadily increasing inappropriate adult thoughts he had for you. Like when you were alone with him in his private chambers, delivering papers from Balin, or when he'd look up to see you making his bed, or when you would hum his favourite little tune while drawing him a bath, or helping him dress or disrobe, or when you would use your gentle but firm touch on his wounds he received when sparing with Dwalin. He loved that you would laugh at his stupid jokes, and listen to the stories that he told over and over, even when you heard them several times. He'd day dream about your lips, your beautiful breasts, your bum, your thighs. He often thought about what was between your thighs, how you would moan when he would use his fingers or tongue in you, or how he would love to massage your bum or what it might be like to have you use your hands on him, or even your mouth. Damn, he had to get a grip. He was too old for a lovely vestal like you.

By the end of your virgin life, you had grown into a beloved and beautiful Erebor woman, catching the eye of many honourable men. Including the eye of one man in particular that you had cared for. When the day of your virgin life finished and you've successfully completed your final task as a vestal, to find and train your successor, you were happy. Those who were required to attend the ceremony did so, and it went smoothly and faster than you hoped it would. Pleased with the outcome, except for one, Thorin. Thorin hadn't come. Thorin's presence wasn't an absolutely essential, as the consigliere of Thorin and Erebor, your den mother and a senior royal only needed to be in attendance, Balin, Fili, Kili and Dis were there. You secretly thought that Thorin might have wanted to be there. 

In truth, Thorin wanted to both be there and couldn't bare to be there. If he went, it would mean that you could leave, and he wanted you so badly. He wasn't aware that his absence made you think that he didn't want you as badly as you wanted him, and you desperately wanted him, by the gods how you loved and wanted him. So, when it came to making the decision to go or to stay, you received some good advice from someone you though very wise, Master Balin, who advised you to tell Thorin of your wishes and feelings. You went to Thorin's room to do just that, when you met someone you regularly greeted as he left Thorin's room, Dwalin. Dwalin knew of your feelings, and he like his brother advised you to tell Thorin, but in Dwalin's own way, he advised you that because Thorin wasn't the smartest dwarrow in the mountain, you should just tear his clothes off and have your way with him. 

You had every intention to calmly tell Thorin that you wished to stay, and that you loved him. But when it came to it, as you faced him, you could see the tears in his eyes, when you asked him, he confessed that he didn't want to leave Erebor, him. The only thing you could do, was to throw your arms around him and kiss him lovingly, and passionately, peppering kisses all over his face and neck, before hugging him and burying your face in his chest. When Thorin came out of his happy daze at your confession, he held your face gently but confidently in his natural way. 

He softly coaxes you out of your sudden shyness to look at him, and when you do, you see the love in his sparklingly eyes. You smiled at knowing that the man you loved loved you back. You had to do this properly, so you handed Thorin the official papers requesting to stay, he signed the documents.

"So lamb, when can we be together?"

Before you took the documents back to Balin, you replied, "Balin has to officialize the documents, and then I don't know." You smiled at him, "soon I hope." You kissed him passionately, just as Balin knocked on the door and entered. It seems you had foreseen this, and asked him to officialize the necessary paperwork.

Before long, you were left alone with the tall 5'3 handsome ravened haired king, you weren't expecting to be so nervous, you weren't so nervous before.

You both stared at each other nervous and unsure of what to do. You indeed wanted to rip his clothes off. "I think we should get married regardless if we lay together now or later." You heard him say, something you both wanted.

You smiled, and slowly and shyly approached him, and you played with the buttons on his Royal coat. He held your upper arms in his big strong hands with a great gentleness and love you weren't surprised by. You mustered the courage to look at him. He bent down slightly to kiss you lovingly, and you burried yourself deeper into his great strong arms, and he wrapped you firmly to him without crushing you, and you snaked your own arms around his neck.

He released you as you pulled away. You were still wearing your vestal robes, and you released your dress by the pins on your shoulders allowing the clothing to fall to the floor. You shyly covered yourself, though you were still wearing your support and undergarments as Thorin stared at your gorgeous body. Within a moment, Thorin had swept you into his arms and carried you to his bed in a matter of a few steps. He wanted to marry you, but for now he would be with the girl he loved.

You were gently placed on his bed, and he hurriedly tried to get his boots and socks off, fumbling, causing you fondly chuckling, "it's endearing to know that you want me too."

He smiled at your words, and he continued at a slightly slower pace and still managed to get his footwear off, you then helped him with his Royal coat. You removed his belt as Thorin struggled to take his shirts off, and both of you chuckle at mentioning that he should take his crown off first. You smiled when Thorin removed it and placed the Royal Raven crown of the King of Erebor upon your head, as he kissed you for several minutes.

You became a little needful, wanting to get more of his clothes off, as undressed as you. He was compliant with your urgency to undress him. You returned to kissing him, you continued to his neck as he kissed you with equal passion and love. You managed to finally get his trousers off so you both were in your underwear. He was lying next to you on the bed till now, he rolled onto you, being careful not to crush you under him. You and your new lover spent a few minutes kissing, petting each other, as you both started foreplay. He now made to remove you remaining undergarments. 

You removed his underwear in turn, shyly took his manhood in your hands, and then into your mouth, both causing him to moan. Wanting to give you the same pleasure as you gave him, he made to remove your underwear. You laid back onto the bed at his request. Your legs were parted with his gentle guidance. What he did next surprised you. Thorin didn't lie above you, but instead he put his head between your open thighs just below your hips. He began to use his tongue inside you, licking and nipping at you, causing you to gasp and mew at him. Your noises spurred him on, but he decided to use a finger inside your intimate parts, causing you to mew, to whimper and moan even louder. He was spurred on to add another finger to the one he was pumping inside you.

You couldn't wait any longer, you embraced Thorin, kissing him as you pulled him to lie above you. Being careful not to crush you under his weight by propping himself on his elbows and his forearms under you, he began to kiss you and caress you. You felt safe and loved under the strong warrior king, but you needed to get into a slightly more comfortable position. You moved your hips finding a more comfortable position, brushing your hips against his causing him to moan. It was time.

You had to open your legs a little more, but couldn't yet get the flexibility needed, Thorin said that you would need to do some stretches from now on. But for now, he managed to easily get your thighs open enough for him to be where he needed to be without hurting you.

Although you both were ready, you were a little worried that Thorin's manhood would be too big to fit inside you when he was fully erect. You weren't scared that he would hurt you or that he was too big, but you knew that he would get bigger inside. You pushed away any thought of concern when you fell into Thorin's pool blue eyes. You barely felt him enter you. You did however feel him move, and it felt strange at first, but as he continued moving, your hips moved, bucking up towards him, urging him on, finding a steady and increasing speed and rhythm. 

You moan as Thorin felt good inside you, just as he made you feel good. You felt amazing to him as well. If anyone was to walk into the room, they would have been in needed therapy from the strange moaning noises you both made, or the strange positions you and Thorin were in. You couldn't get enough of him, pushing inside, on the bed on your back and him on top of you. Or you standing up between him and the wall, or back on the bed with you on your stomach and him stomach down on top of you. Or with you on your back on his desk, or still with you bent over his desk. After what seemed like hours of this hard and pounding or soft and gentle love making with Thorin, you both collapsed on his bed, gasping for breath, both happy and satisfied. 

"Hm, darling?" he began, as you lazily turned your head to look at him, he continued, "I think perhaps we'll do stretches to build up our flexibly for when we lie together." 

You lazily and happily smile your 'yes' answer. 

Last thing you remember that night before falling asleep with the man you loved, you heard Thorin say with his deep chocolate voice saying to you, "Thank you my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading. Please comment, I'd like to hear what you think. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
